


sentiment

by mrmime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmime/pseuds/mrmime
Summary: You met when he was ██ hours, days, months, years old, and you were exactly as old as you always had been.You took him away, and you never let him out of your arms.





	sentiment

You met when he was ██ hours, days, months, years old, and you were exactly as old as you always had been. Fresh and new and ignorant in a way you never had been, he crawled into your lap, made himself at home there, and he didn't know. As he tangled himself in your arms, he didn't know. As he looked into your eyes, orange reflecting off blue, he didn't know.

You did.

You took him away, and you never let him out of your arms.

\---

He isn't much like D██k was. 

He was, once. But at the behest of the parasite slithering around in your cotton, who cried he wasn't enough like him, who cried he didn't want to die, who cried and choked himself on it, who cried himself hoarse from the blasphemy of it all, you made him

unlike him.

You sat on the shelf and watched him as he grew handsomely into his skin.

You felt nothing about that.

\---

He never said much. He said even less after Dave came into the picture.

What could he say when you uprooted his tongue and filled his throat with sawdust and c█tton?

He said

\---

Dave grew up decorated.

Scraped knuckles rubbed raw from hitting asphalt. Bags under his eyes from staying up and talking to John Rose Jade when the insomnia wouldn't let him sleep. 

(Somewhere, he was dreaming. He didn't know.)

You saw. The serpent in your belly writhed in delight, said he would make a fine █lp█a male, and you felt nothing about that. 

Dave wasn't much like Di█k.

\---

The game started, and Dave got it wrong and Dave got it wrong and Dave got it wrong and Dave got it wrong and Dave got it wrong

\---

█irk took you with him, when he entered the game. He fought, like you told him to. You kept him safe, until you didn't.

You had to leave, but he didn't know.

Seeing Davesprite made him happy.

\---

He bleeds out on the Beat Mesa.

You watch him as he dies. Jack breathes down your back, clutching you by your jersey Dir█ made for you when he was ██ hours, days, months, years old. A dying man doesn't need dignity, and Jack confiscates his shades from him, too. Oranges reflects off blue, but you've always seen the world in shades of black and white.

Red and green coil around each other with malice and affection and pour out from splitting seams like blood and spinal fluid.

Somewhere, someone is dreaming.

Somewhere, s█meone fills you up with infection and rot, and casts you into the void where you can't hurt █im, them, anymore.

Somewhere, someone finds you.

Dirk dies.

\---

You can't ever let him out of your arms.


End file.
